We Belong Together
by I'llDoThisOneOnMyOwn
Summary: Julie Potter is the younger sister of James Potter. James Potter is best friends with Sirius Black. Julie and Sirius hate each other due to an incident that happened first year and fifth year brings all the drama to a head. Can these two learn to finally get along so that that they could form something truly beautiful: love?
1. Chapter 1

1

**We Belong Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I just like to write about it.**

Thump. Julie fell out of her bed and tumbled onto the floor. She heard laughing coming from the bed next to hers. As she looked up, she found none other than Lily Evans, one of her Gryffindor roommates, amused by her mishap. Julie narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"Shut it, Evans," Julie growled.

"Make me, Potter," Lily shot back.

Julie stood up and glared at Lily.

"I'll go get my brother that should shut you up!" Julie shouted.

Actually, that would probably make Lily squeal more, but at least _that_ would be entertaining. James was always chasing after Lily and annoying her.

"You wouldn't dare get _him_, besides; he can't even get up the stairs," Lily said.

"You honestly think I couldn't figure out some way to get him up here Evans? If anyone can figure out a way past the girl's staircase it would be the Marauders," Julie said.

"Merlin, Jules, I'm sorry for laughing at my best friend when she falls out of her bed in the middle night after screaming like a nutter in her sleep! Somebody gets cranky if she doesn't get all her sleep!"  
>"I most certainly do not get cranky!" Julie gasped.<p>

"Right and I'm going to marry your jerk of a brother!" Lily said sarcastically.

Julie smiled and looked around at the three other beds in the room; Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Laura Bradley, all of whom were still asleep. She thought that she couldn't have acted that bad, otherwise the other girls would have woken up. She still found it hard to believe that she had already known these ladies for five years.

"Lily, what are you doing up so late for anyways?" Julie said.

"We have our OWLs coming up soon Jules! I'm taking advantage of any time I can get to study! I mean, I'm wasting precious study time talking with you right now!" Lily spoke.

Julie rolled her eyes at Lily's comment. Lily could go overboard sometimes, but the girl was her best friend. Lily smirked and continued on.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Lily asked.

"Seriously, OWLs? We have months until we take them. As for the dream, like I remember!" Julie smiled.

"Sure you don't. You probably just don't want to admit that you were dreaming about Sirius Black!"

"I would never dream about Sirius Black! I hate him! He's a waste of space,"

"I believe that it's true love," Lily teased.

"No, I do believe that would be you and James," Julie retorted.

"I can't believe you just said that," Lily said.

"I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?" Julie teased.

Julie threw her pillow at Lily, causing Lily to fall out of her bed and onto the floor and land in a rather amusing position with her books and notes sprawled all over the floor. Lily was groaning into the floorboard.

"Dang, I really should get a camera, I'm sure James would love to see this,"

"Ugh, you and your stupid brother! I don't understand how we are best friends and yet I loathe his inmost being, and you don't seem to care!"

"Hey, I'm his precious little sister; it's kind of in the rules that you have to love him. You have a sister, you should know! Besides, he would never do anything to harm me or make me upset, well, except be friends with that idiot Black!"

"All right, all right, I'm going to go to sleep before I have to hear anymore stories about how much you hate Sirius, honestly I think if I had a Knut for every time I heard you rant about him"

Lily flung the pillow back at Julie, but Julie caught the pillow with ease and set it back on her bed before commenting.

"Now you know how I feel when you talk about my brother" Julie said.

Julie stuck her tongue out at Lily. Lily just shook her head.

"Oh and I knew that would make you shut up!" Julie continued.

Lily chuckled. Julie helped Lily pick up her papers and books. They made a pile on the edge of Lily's bed. Lily hopped into her bed as Julie was making her way to the door.

"Julie Potter, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know, just going downstairs, you need some sleep Lils, you've been studying forever; you really don't want to look in the mirror, a banshee might begin to shriek. I on the other hand already have had some beauty sleep, so I look marvelous!"

Julie quickly grabbed her wand and winked at Lily before closing the door. She left just in time, because Lily chucked her slipper at the door as she was leaving. Julie continued down the stairs, going past the sixth and seventh year girls' dorms she made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed for the common room. She was thankful that she wasn't a first year anymore, and didn't have to climb all the way to the top. Granted, it had an awesome view, but that was a lot of stairs to climb. She eventually wandered into the abandoned common room, and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She placed her wand on the floor beside her, just in case. Julie sat alone in the silence before the fire, and let her thoughts overtake her. Her fifth year at Hogwarts was quickly coming to an end. She had mixed feelings about the end of the year.

She wasn't too concerned about taking the OWLs. She'd study eventually, but she never really studied and still managed to be in the top of her class; unlike, her best friend Lily, who studied for hours upon hours. She would beat Lily every once and a while on a test, and Lily would get so upset. Julie would just laugh it off. It seemed she had a knack for remembering what was said in class without notes. On the other hand she was kind of sad to be leaving Hogwarts and returning home. Leaving meant no Lily and more James. She liked hanging out with James, but she'd miss Lily, and it wouldn't help matters that James only talked about her.

She was glad because Gryffindor was playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup, and being on the Quidditch team made the game even more exciting. She played seeker for Gryffindor, and had been playing that position since third year. She was the only girl on the Gryffindor team, and she couldn't help but wonder if the only reason she was on the team was because she was James Potter's little sister. They weren't twins, but they were in the same class. Julie's birthday was on September 1, about eleven months after James birthday. In most cases, she would have gone a year later, but her parents talked with Dumbledore quiet frequently. Dumbledore left the decision to her parents of when to send her to Hogwarts. Her parents did not want to split her and James up, so even though it pained them to lose both of their children at once, Julie went to Hogwarts with James.

Speaking of James, he was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. He made the team back in second year, and that's why Julie sometimes wondered about her spot on the team, but she proved that she deserved the spot. Gryffindor had won the House Cup for the past two years, and she could almost guarantee they would win it again, unless something went wrong with the rest of the team. The team. Well, the rest of the chasers were captain and seventh year Remington King and sixth year Logan Bell. The keeper was seventh year Edward Sloper. That left the beaters fourth year Seth Portchester and fifth year, and the vilest boy on the planet Sirius Black.

Black, one of her brother's friends. She didn't really mind the fifth year Gryffindor boy's, she was even friends with them, well mainly Remus and her brother. Ugh, but Sirius Black was her brother's best friend, and if Gryffindor lost to Slytherin it would be his fault. She loathed him; her hate for him was even worse than Lily's hate for James. Stupid, idiotic, annoying, egotistical Sirius Black. He seemed all right on the first train ride to Hogwarts, he even seemed nervous. He hadn't wanted to end up in Slytherin like the rest of his family.

Well he got his wish; he ended up with her brother and the rest of the Marauders in Gryffindor. After that pranks ensued, and Black made her the target for his. First year he told her that she was the prettiest girl in the year, but he constantly pranked her. At first she just laughed at them, they were pretty funny, like hanging her shoes from the ceiling or tying her shoelaces together so she'd trip. However, later that fall, he went too far.

_Flashback_

_Julie was sitting beside a tree next to the lake, staring out as far as she could see at nothing in particular._

"_Hey pretty girl, how are you doing?" Sirius asked sneaking up behind her._

"_I'm fine Sirius, and we're eleven, you don't know what pretty is" Julie retorted._

"_Fine then, beautiful. Believe me, I know a beautiful girl when I see one."_

"_Haha, and what does James think of you hitting on his baby sister?"_

"_James is perfectly fine with it. He thinks we're going to get married someday. I can't say that I'd mind either."_

"_Yeah, right Sirius. Besides, we're only eleven, I'd much rather marry the giant squid than ever have to marry you!"_

"_Well if that's what you think, looks like I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson."_

_Sirius made some motion with his wand and Julie was floating in midair over the lake._

_ "Sirius Black let me down right now!"_

_ "Tell me that you'll marry me someday!"_

_ "I'd never do that! Besides, why do you want to marry me anyways?"_

_ "So I can kiss you whenever I want"_

_ "Eww…we're eleven, how many times do I have to tell you that!"_

"_Actually, I'm twelve, love, and I got to find someone soon! You know the pureblood tradition, even if we don't believe in it. Besides we belong together, so why not sooner rather than later?"_

"_Well, it's not going to be me and we don't belong together, so let me down this instant!" _

_ "As you wish"_

_Julie went splashing down into the frigid lake. Sirius stood there with a smirk on his face. He was confident that Julie would be his someday. He thought Julie would come crawling to him, and tell him that he was right. The cold water should set her straight, and make her think that he was the perfect guy for her. Sirius looked out and couldn't see Julie anywhere. It had been quite some time, and she still wasn't above the water. Julie's hand reached above the water, and then came her head "Help!" she screamed. She then disappeared under the water again. Sirius began to panic, what was wrong with her. Out of nowhere, Remus appeared and dove into the lake. He was under for the water for a while, but eventually he came back up with Julie. She was coughing and shivering. Sirius went to give her his cloak, but she refused it._

_ "Stay away from me Black" Julie seethed._

_ "Julie, I'm sorry"_

"_Save your breath Black, because at least you have breath."_

"_Remus, tell her that I'm sorry!"_

"_Sirius, you just set her in an area of the lake full of grindylows, I'd be mad at you too if I were her" Remus whispered to his friend._

"_But…" Sirius started before getting cut off by Julie._

"_You dump me in the lake, I almost die, and you don't have the courtesy to come save me! You were probably just thinking of how I'd say yes to you. Guess what, I'm never going to say yes to you, and I'm never going to speak to you again, you're a jerk and I wish I'd never met you. As far as this friendship is concerned it's over Black!"_

_Julie stormed back towards the castle, leaving Sirius standing dumbfounded with Remus._

_End Flashback_

Julie never told James about that day. She was sure Black nor Remus told him either. James never understood how she could hate his best friend so much, or how she could ignore him so well. Early on Julie missed talking to Black, but she still had James and Remus. She eventually decided that the idiot was never worth being friends with. The only problem was that Black was always with Remus and James, so she chose to ignore his presence. James insisted that it was because she had a thing for Sirius, and that they'd end up married. That topic only upset her, so James wouldn't bring it up often. She loved her brother, but he could be really dense sometimes. Why would she want to marry someone who almost killed her? She wouldn't be surprised if Black ended up in Azkaban someday.

Julie then turned her thoughts to the girls in her dormitory, much better than thinking about that moron Sirius Black! She remembered that first night when she met them. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_Julie walked into the room to find the four other girls talking. Julie had hung on her brother and his new friends throughout the sorting and for most of the night. But it was finally time for her to meet the people she would be sharing a room with for the next seven years._

_ "I can't believe that prat is in Gryffindor!" Lily Evans yelled._

_ "Which one?" Laura asked._

_ "James Potter!" Lily fumed._

_ "That happens to be my brother, and what's your name again?" Julie asked._

_ "Lily Evans!" Lily said._

_ "No, not you." Julie sighed._

_ "Me?" Laura asked._

_ "Yes, you! Julie laughed._

_ "I'm Laura Bradley."Laura said._

"_Hmm...Bradley, don't believe I've heard of any Bradley's in the Wizarding World." Julie said._

"_Don't tell me you're one of those pureblood people." Mary whined._

"_I do happen to be a pureblood, but blood doesn't matter to me. I just wondering why I hadn't heard of her before." Julie sighed._

"_Oh, I see…I'm sorry. I'm Mary MacDonald, by the way." Mary said._

_Mary held her hand out for Julie to shake. Julie eyed her hand and then enveloped the girl in a hug._

"_We're going to be living together for seven years. I'm pretty sure we don't need to be so formal." Julie smiled._

"_Good." Mary smiled back._

"_What about me?" Laura asked._

"_How could I forget?" Julie said hugging Laura. "All right, so Lily, Laura, Mary and…."_

"_Marlene. I'm Marlene McKinnon." Marlene said._

_Marlene sitting on her bed observing the girls interaction._

_ "It's nice to meet you, Marlene." Julie said hugging her._

_ "Same here." Marlene said smiling._

_Lily was already in bed reading a book, Hogwarts: A History._

_ "Nice book choice, Evans." Julie said._

_ "What are you mocking me too?" Lily asked._

_ "No, I actually like that book." Julie said._

_Julie dug in her trunk and pulled out a worn copy of the book._

"_I've read it five times already. I was kind of excited to come to Hogwarts." Julie blushed._

"_I've only read it twice so far."Lily said._

"_So, can we be friends, and forget who my brother is?" Julie asked._

"_I suppose we can be friends. You look like you'd be a good friend to have." Lily smiled._

_End Flashback_

Julie really was glad that she had friends. That was her biggest fear on the train that day. She was scared that James would be her only friend. Then she met Black. That was her first mistake, befriending Sirius Black on the train. She had completely underestimated him. If she could go back that far in time and tell herself to not be an idiot, she would! Too bad the time turner Professor McGonagall didn't work that way. Ok, maybe she wasn't that desperate, but still a life without Sirius Black looked pretty pleasant.

Julie looked at the clock; it read 3:46 a.m. Julie sighed. She knew that she had better get to bed, because in only a few hours Gryffindor would be playing for the Quidditch Cup, and the outcome of the game was kind of up to her. She liked being in control of something.

Julie heard rustling behind her. She quickly turned around, but she didn't see anything. What? Wait, a minute. James' invisibility cloak. Where was James off to at this hour? Julie tip-toed toward the rustling sound and reached in the air where she assumed the invisibility cloak would be. She grabbed something, which she was sure was the cloak. After giving a tug, she found her brother's annoying best friend now visible.

"Bloody hell, Potter! What was that for?" Sirius hissed.

"I thought you were my brother. Why do you have his cloak anyways?" Julie demanded.

"It's none of your business, Potter." Sirius said.

"The cloak is a family heirloom. I'm family, so I have every damn right to know what you're doing with it." Julie hissed.

"Merlin, Potter. Prongs knows I have it." Sirius said.

"Sure he does. What are you doing, going to snog some first year?" Julie sneered.

"Don't you wish you knew? That most definitely is none of your business, Potter." Sirius hissed.

"Arse." Julie retorted.

"Are you jealous, Potter? It isn't very becoming. You want me, just admit it." Sirius said.

"I'd much rather face a dementor, then ever think of wanting you, Black!" Julie raged.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Sirius smirked.

"Black, get back upstairs to your room. We have a bloody match in the morning! If we lose because you were snogging a first year, I'm not the only person who will want to kill you!" Julie screamed.

"Whatever, Potter. I just want you to stop yelling at me. By the way, I'd never snog a first year. Second year, maybe; but never a first year." Sirius said.

"Does it look like I care?" Julie hissed.

Sirius glared at her and then turned around and headed back up the stairs. Julie rubbed her temples in frustration. Sirius Black was going to be the death of her!

She headed up the stairs and looked up the staircase towards the boys' dormitory, she could have sworn that she saw Black again, but she was too tired to investigate the matter any further. So she climbed the stairs to the fifth year girls' room, opened the door, and flopped onto her bed to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie woke up to Lily's smiling face in hers, so she pulled the covers over her face.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Lily said.

"No, I need more sleepy" Julie mumbled.

"You have to get ready for the match. So, that would mean showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, killing James, you know the usual. What did you do with my slipper?"

"Ugh, what slipper Lils?"

"The one I threw at you last night"

"Oh, that one. I gave it to James last night to add to his Lily shrine"

"You did what Julie Elizabeth Potter!"

Lily then jumped onto Julie's bed and landed on top of her. She began pulling at the blankets that were pulled to Julie's face. Julie had a tight grip on them, and Lily made no progress on pulling the blankets off her. Lily got an idea, she knew Julie was the most ticklish person she had ever met, so she began to poke and tickle Julie. Julie screamed and started laughing and thrashing around in her bed. Lily continued tickling Julie until Julie accidentally kicked Lily, and sent her flying off the bed. Julie threw the blankets onto the floor and sat on the floor next to Lily.

"Just kidding Lily Marie Evans, I would never give James your slipper. He did say something about wanting your knickers though."

"You're awful Jules"

"I try Lily. I try."

"If you ever even think of giving my underwear to that idiotic brother of yours, you'll wish you hadn't"

"Oh, and what exactly would you do to me, remember I have the Marauders on my side"

"Oh, all the Marauders? Well I could possibly tell one certain Marauder that you're in love with him."

"Ha, Remus would never believe you!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Remus dear, I would tell Sirius! Why did you think of Remus though? Do you fancy him?"

"You know I hate Black! I hate him with a passion!"

"Really Jules? Number one, get over your grudge with Sirius, it was first year! Number two don't avoid the question I asked. So number three, do you fancy Remus?"

Mary and Laura heard Lily's last question to Julie. They hopped off their beds and onto the floor next to Lily and Julie, while Marlene just slept.

"You fancy Remus, Julie?" Mary questioned.

"No! I don't fancy Remus like that!" Julie answered.

"Right and you are getting defensive because?" Laura pushed.

"I agree with Laura. You probably just don't want to like him because you think that it would ruin your friendship. Plus there is the fact that he's one of your brother's close friends. You totally got a thing for Remus Lupin, and I think that he likes you too." Mary added.

"No, I don't like Remus. I like someone else. Remus is a good guy, he's nice, sweet, and can be funny, but at the moment I don't like him like that." Julie said.

"Well, if you say so, then who do you like? Are you finally falling for Sirius Black?" Lily asked.

"What is with you and Black, Lils? I'm starting to think that _you_ have a thing for him. And if you must know, I kind of like a boy." Julie stated.

"Ooh, a boy really? Let me guess he doesn't really exist, does he Julie?" Mary argued.

"So I made up a guy in second year. Can you blame me, I didn't like anyone, and you insisted that I had to like someone. So to shut you up I make up Snowball. Mark Snowball, who lived three houses away from me."

"I thought it was entertaining when Mary went up to James to ask him about Snowball and James asked if his sister had a crush on their cat! Mary was so embarrassed!" Laura shouted.

The girls began rolling on the ground laughing. Julie was almost in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Haha, oh wow." Julie said in between breaths. "I remember that. James came up to me and asked me why my crazy friend thought I had a crush on my cat! As for the guy I like now, it's not Snowball, it's…"

"Do tell Julie, I bet it's going to be good" Lily interrupted.

"Well, itsloganbell" Julie said as fast as she could.

"What was that? Did I hear a name in all that?" Laura asked.

"I don't believe I quite got that, you're going to have to pronunciate your words better Jules or I'm going to have to tickle it out of you" Lily said.

"No tickling will be necessary." Julie took a deep breath before speaking again "I like Logan Bell; there it's out, now you know and don't you dare tell anyone, especially not James."

"Aw, how cute!" Mary screamed.

"What will James think?" Laura questioned.

"Are you sure it's not Remus?" Lily asked.

"Shut up you guys, I'm still trying to sleep!" Marlene shouted from her bed "But since I'm up, I'll add my humble opinion. Yes Mary, Logan is cute, I think he and Julie would be cute together. Laura, James will play the overprotective big brother, if he does find out; because he'd much rather have her date someone he trusts completely. She doesn't like Remus, they're friends, but I'm pretty sure that Laura likes him. And Lily if you're going to insist about tormenting Julie over Sirius, make sure you do it when no one's asleep! I'm going to go shower, so like you were."

Marlene waltzed out of the room, leaving the Lily, Mary, and Laura sitting there with their mouths wide open. Julie chuckled at the three girls, and went to the bathroom herself.

She hopped in to the shower, and when she was done she made her way over to the mirror in a towel. She looked at her reflection. She didn't see anything that she liked. She had dark brown hair that curled into soft ringlets and went half-way down her back. Her eyes were a mysterious hazel, like James' eyes. She didn't mind those aspects, but she hated that she had freckles and dimples. The dimples drove the boys crazy, but she saw them as an imperfection. She also hated her height. She was 5'2, and when she hung out with the Marauders, they towered over her. Well, Peter wasn't so bad, but he was still a good three inches taller than her. After further examination she yelled for Lily.

"Lily, what time is it?"

No response came.

"Evans, tell me the time, or I'll tell James that you're waiting for him after the match!"

Lily still didn't respond. Julie went out into the room. She looked around the room, and no one was in there. The girls had all went down to breakfast without her. She looked at the clock, she had 30 minutes to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast and get out to the pitch. No wonder they all left. Julie quickly put some clothes on and ran down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway.

She ran as fast as she could, her hair was still wet and was beginning to soak through her crimson shirt. She turned the corner and slammed into a hard body. She began to fall, but the person grabbed her and kept her from falling. She was just about to thank the kind person, when she looked to her rescuer's face, but decided against thanking the person when she saw that the person was none other than Black.

"Well, well Potter, looks like someone's running late this morning."  
>"Shut up Black, leave me alone."<p>

"You can't even thank me for saving you from falling?"

"Why would I do that? If I remember correctly we don't even speak to each other, so that means I should be leaving."

"You're wrong, we talk; we're doing so right now."

"Why is my brother friends with you?"

"You used to be"

"Yeah, well I was eleven I didn't know any better. I've matured since then. How many times do we need to go over this?"

Sirius still held on to Julie. He looked at her like he wanted to tell her something, but his pride wouldn't let him fold. She had to come back to him. This had already been going on for over four years; he wanted to prove that he would last longer. He was Sirius Black, the girls fall for him. Speaking of girls, he was on his way to meet one before he ran into Julie. Julie, all the guys wanted her, he knew that Remus did. He used to at one time, he still wanted her, but he would never admit it. Instead, he spent his time with other girls, any girl would do. But Julie Potter was beautiful, smart, funny, loved Quidditch, and the list could continue on. She didn't see it, but every guy did, even him. He loved her dimples and eyes, and well everything. She really was the prettiest girl in the year, maybe even the whole school. Sirius came out of his thoughts by Julie stomping on his foot and yelling at him.

"Bloody hell Potter, what was that for?"

"Well, you're holding me Black, literally, and I would like to get going."

"Oh"

Sirius finally released Julie. She shot him the nastiest look that she could muster, and continued on her journey to the Great Hall. Sirius watched her until she was out of his view and then he continued on to find the random girl he was supposed to meet. Julie finally reached the Great Hall out of breath. She scanned the Gryffindor table for her roommates. As she spotted them James came up to her.

"Did Peeves get you?" James asked.

"What, why would you think that?" Julie questioned.

"Well, you're all wet, and you look like you could kill someone."

"For your information James, I'm wet because I just got out of the shower, something you should try doing every once and a while. I rushed down here and didn't have time to dry my hair, hence why I'm wet. As for killing someone, I just ran into Black, and I probably could kill him right now! If he wasn't on the Quidditch team, I would be seriously considering it!"

"Oh, ok"

"Ok? Ok?"

"Hey, settle down Juju. I didn't mean anything by it. Just, uh clear your head. You need to be focused for the match. By the way, I think mom and dad are coming."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. They love you, and I love you too, well sometimes, when you're not trying to tear my head off. Did I just admit that I loved you? Hmm…something's got to be wrong with me. Oh well, so what did Sirius do to you this time?"

"Black caught me, I was just about to fall and he caught me, and held me."  
>"You're mad because Sirius helped you?"<p>

"James…"

"I get it, I get it. It's not my business." James said trying to please his sister. He really had other thoughts on the matter. "We should get going down to the pitch now. Hey, Juju, Evans has some food ready for you so you can eat it on the way down."

"Oh, that's sweet of her."

"Yeah, um, so can you put a good word in for me to Evans?"

"James, you don't mess with me and Black hating each other, I'm not messing with you and Lily."  
>"Oh, all right, maybe some other time then." James said.<p>

"Yeah, right" Julie scoffed.

James looked a little disappointed, but a huge grin spread across his face and he turned to yell to Lily.

"Evans, you know you want me!" James shouted for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.

"Potter!" Lily screamed.

James ran out the door and left Lily fuming. Lily handed Julie some toast and bacon. Marlene flicked her wand at Julie's hair, and it was instantly dry. Julie made a mental note to ask Marlene for the spell. Julie never had the need for it before, but if she knew the spell it could save her some time and embarrassment. Julie shoved the toast in her mouth and ran towards the door. Julie ran as fast as she could towards the pitch. She refused to be the last one there, and get yelled at. She was just to the pitch when she realized that she forgot her broom.

"Ugh, why me? How am I supposed to play without my broom?" Julie mumbled.

"Don't worry sis, I got you covered." James answered.

James appeared out of nowhere with her broom. He handed her the broom and winked at her. The silently began their journey into the stadium to the locker rooms. They both wanted to be mentally prepared for the task that lay ahead of them. It was now or never. Julie made her way up to the team locker room with James. They walked in silence the whole way up. When they made it up, they found most of the team standing outside the door. Julie was confused by this.

"What, did the Slytherins prank the locker room?" Julie asked.

"No, we just figured that the most important member of the team should be able to change first." Logan Bell answered.

Julie smiled up at him and Logan blushed. He was quite cute when he blushed. James rolled his eyes and pushed his sister towards the door. Julie walked in, and began to change into her Quidditch uniform. But she heard footsteps and she quickly turned around trying to cover her body. She threw her shirt on, and faced the footsteps, it was Black. Julie groaned at the sight of him. Sirius said nothing, he just stared at Julie. He looked at her uncovered legs as she was trying to push her jersey as far down her legs as possible.

"Black, get out of here! I'm a girl, I'm changing!" Julie hissed.

"Oh, I know Juju; I can see that you're a girl." Sirius smirked.

"Don't call me Juju, and what don't you understand about get out!" Julie screamed.

"I'm just leaving, by the way, looking good Potter"

"Black!"

"Usually girls like compliments, so I assumed…"

"Get out Black! Now!"

Sirius left the locker room smiling. Apparently he didn't get the memo that Julie was changing first. Usually the guys changed first forcing Julie to wait, but for some reason Julie went first. Sirius had his suspicions that Logan Bell was the reason. Bell was probably trying to impress Julie, and no doubt it was working. He saw the way he stared at her, and Bell had a good reputation with girls. He also saw the way Julie watched Bell. For once in his life, Sirius was actually jealous of another guy, and only because that guy currently held the affections of the Julie Potter. Sirius walked over to wear James was standing.

"Hey Padfoot, where were you?" James asked.

"I'm not sure you want the answer to that question Prongs." Sirius answered.

James thought for a little bit, and he understood that Sirius had been in the locker room, and who else happened to be in the locker room? His little sister.

"Oh no, she didn't hurt you like last time did she?" James asked.

"No, nothing like last time, just a lot of yelling. Apparently I didn't get the team memo that Julie was changing first." Sirius chuckled.

"I guess I don't see any residue of a Bat-bogey hex and don't worry, I didn't get the memo until I got up here with her. Oh, think of the horror if I had come late like you." James shuddered at the thought of running into his sister changing.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble mate but she is a pretty girl."

"Does someone still want Julie after all this time?"

"No way, I'm just letting you know to watch out for those other guys, it appears to me that Bell has been eyeing her up."

"Right, I think someone's jealous of Bell"

"I am not. Your sister is stuck-up, stubborn, annoying, infuriating…"  
>"Sounds perfect for you Padfoot" James said cutting Sirius off in the middle of his rant.<p>

"Prongs…"

Sirius didn't finish the rest of his sentence because Julie came out the door. She changed a lot faster than the guys did. She was in her full uniform and had her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"All right boys, hurry up, we got a game to win." Julie spoke.

"Well, we'd have more time if you wouldn't have taken so long Potter." Sirius said.

Julie ignored Black and the boys entered the locker room, leaving Julie all by herself. She paced the room, and decided to find her parents before the match. She ran into Professor McGonagall, who wished her good luck and told her to head back to her team. She gave up trying to find her parents, and walked back to the locker room. She ran into someone for the second time that day, and was about to fall but he caught her. Julie looked up praying that Black didn't save her again, and was surprised to find that it wasn't Black.

"Wow, did you just help me? Some you consider to be a blood-traitor?" Julie questioned.

"I don't believe you're like the rest of your blood-traitor family; are you Potter?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"I am best friends with a muggleborn, and you can release me Malfoy."

"One, small problem that can easily be fixed Potter"

"What makes you think that I'm anything like you Malfoy?"

"I see your hatred for Black. Just like the rest of us. See we do have something in common."

"I don't hate him because he doesn't care about blood-purity. I hate him because he's a pompous, arrogant jerk! What are you doing here anyways Malfoy? You graduated like two years ago"

"You're beautiful when you're fired up Potter. I'm here because I was a Slytherin and they are playing today are they not? And if you must know, Narcissa Black requested that I come."

"Wonderful, now if you don't mind, even though I'm sure you do, I have to get going."

"This conversation is far from over Potter"

Julie pulled away from Malfoy's grip and ran to the locker room. Remington King was just finishing his pep talk.

"Potter, where have you been?"

"Um, long line to the bathroom?" Julie said in a question.

King bought it, but James didn't. James looked over to his sister, but she wouldn't look at him. Her gaze was to the floor. James knew something had happened, but she didn't want him to know.

"All right team, it's now or never" King said.

"Now or never" Edward Sloper repeated.

"We're gonna kick some Slytherin butt!" Logan Bell yelled.

"Yeah!" Seth Portchester screamed.

The other three remained silent. James wanted this to hurry up, so he could talk to his sister.

"Black, Potter, Potter, got anything to add?" King questioned.

"Uh, down with the Slytherins?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, what Sirius said" James added.

"Squash them like bugs?" Julie said.

The team laughed at Julie's comment and they made their way to the playing field. The cheers from the Gryffindor section were drowning out their thoughts. James decided to try and talk to Julie.

"Juju, what happened?" James asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about James, but you should be focusing on the game." Julie replied.

"How can I concentrate on Quidditch when I know something's wrong with my little sister?"

"James, just don't worry about me"

"Juju, come on"

"Why does he get to call you Juju?" Sirius interrupted.

"Leave me alone, both of you." Julie hissed.

Julie moved closer to Bell. The team mounted their brooms and flew onto the field. The crowd was three quarters crimson and gold. Julie spotted her parents and a smile came to her face. She also spotted a single person dressed in emerald in the Gryffindor section. She assumed that person was Severus Snape, who was hanging out with Lily. She didn't have a problem with Snape, but her brother did. Some weird love triangle was going on there, and she didn't want to be a part of it.

Julie shook her head and turned her focus to the game. She looked up to the Slytherin's seeker. It wasn't Evan Rosier; it was Black's younger brother Regulus. Julie wondered what happened to Rosier, but she figured that if the younger Black was playing Seeker for the final, he had to be good. She didn't even notice that the game had begun until Bell almost knocked her off her broom. Regulus chuckled at the sight. He seemed to be paying more attention to Julie, than trying to find the snitch.

Julie forced her broom to climb upwards; hopefully in the process she would confuse Regulus. He hadn't endured an official game yet, so maybe she could wear him out before either of them saw the snitch. He followed her upward. She heard Remus keeping score; apparently Gryffindor was in the lead 30-0. She seemed so far away from the game, she stopped and stared down watching the game. Black, Sirius Black that is, aimed a bludger at a Slytherin chaser.

"I know you hate him" Regulus said.

"The fact that I hate him is obvious and this isn't time to chit chat Black" Julie answered.

"Well, I never get to talk to you seeing as you're a Gryffindor, so right now is about the only time to talk, Julie."

"We're not on a first name basis, only people whom I know and talk to call me by my name."

"Except for my brother"

"Yeah, well he's a bloody idiot."

"Feisty Potter, I like it."

"Ew, you're what a second year?"

"I'm actually a fourth year, and I'm not like my brother who constantly hits on you. I meant that even if I did think you were pretty, I'm not the kind of guy that hits on a girl constantly…. Oh never mind."

"Um, thanks?" Julie laughed.

Regulus began laughing too. He wasn't quite as good-looking as his older brother, but when he laughed he looked more like his brother than he wanted to. Sirius shot a look up at his brother and Julie. He was furious. He didn't know why she was up there laughing with his brother instead of looking for the snitch. Forget the Quidditch aspect; what was she doing having a good time with his brother?

"Potter, find the snitch. Just because you can't get with me doesn't mean you can get to me by getting with my brother!" Sirius yelled to Julie.

"Do you ever think about what you're saying Black? Because what you just said is ridiculous!" Julie screamed back.

"If you want me, come get me. Don't flirt with my brother" Sirius responded.

"Shut up Black!"

"Don't let him get to you, he's not worth it" Regulus told Julie.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but this isn't time for us to talk, we have to find the snitch. Even though I haven't seen it yet." Julie yelled in frustration.

Julie flew away from Regulus and she spotted the snitch. She looked at Regulus who looked angrily at his brother. Julie leaned forward on her broom and sped up towards the snitch. Julie heard Remus recapping the score Gryffindor 90, Slytherin 50. Regulus caught on that Julie had spotted the snitch and followed her.

"You really think you could ditch me?"

"Ha, I actually want to win this match, and not just talk to a pretty girl."

"I never actually said you were pretty, Julie"

Julie slammed her body and broom as hard as she could into Regulus, hoping to catch him off-guard and make him fall. Regulus seemed prepared though.

"I never said you weren't pretty though. I told you, I'm not my brother."

"Just shut up, and play. You're just trying to mess with my head."

Julie gained even more speed and held her hand out to grab the snitch. Regulus was right on her tail holding his hand out as well. Neither of them saw Sirius hit a bludger strait for them. The bludger was intended to hit Regulus, but it hit Julie instead. Next thing Julie knew she was knocked off her broom. She was falling, and falling fast. For the third time that day she was caught by someone. She looked up to the face of Black, Regulus Black.

"Look at what's in your hand Julie. If I was just trying to mess with your head I would have let you continue to fall considering you have the snitch in your hand. Like I told you, I'm not my brother. I'm not trying to mess with you. I just hope that someday you can see that." Regulus said.

Julie looked at her hands; her left hand was clutched around the Golden Snitch. She was being held by Regulus Black on his broom. Gryffindor was cheering and flooding onto the field. She looked to the rest of her team. James was flying towards her with her broom, he was grinning. Most of the team had landed and was cheering with the students. The only person who didn't seem to happy, besides the Slytherins of course, was Sirius. He was scowling at the fact that his younger brother was holding Julie. He should be happy that she had the snitch in her hands and Gryffindor won, but he just couldn't do it. Julie looked back to Regulus.

"Thanks Black"

"You know you can call me Regulus, Julie."

"Hmm. I think I'll stick with Black, but maybe someday I'll reconsider."

"Thanks for saving my sister Black" James said as he joined them. "I'll take her from here, I'm pretty sure your team is mad enough as it is"

Julie then maneuvered to James' broom. She smiled and nodded at Regulus, who nodded back and went to join the Slytherins.

"What was that Julie?" James questioned.

"Nothing James, I caught the snitch, he saved my life. He could have let me fall, but he didn't. He doesn't seem as bad as Black says he is." Julie answered.

"True, but I don't want you going anywhere near him"

"I'm not going anywhere near him, we're not friends, and we both just have a mutual hatred for his brother. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor us being friends would be the Wizarding World's biggest scandal."

"Promise?"

"I promise, besides people would just think I'm using him to get Black, and I don't want anyone thinking I want anything to do with that ignorant, evil…"

"Julie, shut up. Let's go celebrate."

Julie and James landed onto the field and Julie was lifted onto the shoulders of her teammates while she held the House Cup. She saw her parents and ran to them, hugging them. Julie decided that she would spend a little quiet time celebrating with her parents because she was sure Gryffindor would be celebrating for the rest of the year. Besides, the good parties didn't start until later in the night anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julie walked around the lake with her parents. James ditched them the instant McGonagall relocated the celebration to the castle. Julie was never really big on parties, but the fifth years and above would have their own party later. This was the first year she would be included in the older students' celebration of a Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory, which she was a little excited for; but right now she focused on spending time with her parent. She really missed them when she was at Hogwarts. It probably had something to do with being the baby of the family and that her parents spoiled her, somewhat rottenly.

"You played very well, sweetheart," Dorea Potter said.

"I'm very proud of my little girl. I can hardly believe you're almost all grown-up." Charlus Potter commented.

"Mum, Daddy, you're embarrassing me, and there isn't even anyone around," Julie whined. "Daddy, when do you and Mum have to leave?"

"Well I work in two hours, but your mother and I were going to leave in about an hour Jules," Charlus answered.

"That's not that long," Julie commented.

"No, it's not sweetheart, but most parents don't even get to stay this long. Albus was very understanding, seeing as your father in an Auror; he's letting us stay a little longer with you, and well we wanted James too, but he's busy," Dorea laughed at her last statement.

"No doubt he's tormenting Lily to death and his fan club is probably fawning all over him. Lily's going to kill me," Julie said.

"Lily? So James is still chasing after your best friend Julie?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, Mum," Julie answered.

"I'm going to be under that tree while you ladies have your girlie talk," Charlus said.

Charlus sat down at a nearby tree while Julie and Dorea continued walking.

"So Julie, is there a boy you fancy?" Dorea asked.

"Not blunt at all mother" Julie laughed.

"I may be older than your friends' parents, but I'm not blind Julie Elizabeth."

"Point well taken mother, and I kind of fancy this one guy, but I'm not sure how he feels."

"And who is this young man, which has my beautiful daughter's attention?"

"Mother"

"I won't tell your father or James"

"Oh fine, I um, like, uh Logan Bell" Julie blushed.

"He's a sweet boy, his father works for the Ministry and I had lunch with his mother last week. But is there anything going on between you and the Black boy?"

"Mum, I talked to Regulus for the first time today, and I loathe Sirius. Why does everyone think me and him are meant to be?"

"I did mean Sirius; he's a wonderful young boy. I don't know why _everyone_ brings him up, but I do because as you know I'm not exactly young, and I want to make sure that you'll be cared for someday."

"And you can't trust any other boy? Besides, you're a Black mother, hence I'm related to Sirius, and I thought you weren't a fan of all the pure-blood mania"

"I'm not sweetie, yes, you're related to Sirius but he seems to care for you, and as protective of you as James is, he's probably about the only guy we'd agree on. I didn't come here to force something on you though. I trust your decisions and I know you'll do what is best for you. I love you Julie Elizabeth Potter, don't forget that."

"I won't Mum, I love you too. I just don't understand sometimes."

"I know Julie, well look at your father, he father looks bored, I suppose we should go join him, he probably wants to spend some time with his favorite daughter before we leave."

"Mum, I'm his only daughter."

Julie and Dorea laughed and joined Charlus under the tree.

"Miss me Daddy?" Julie asked.

"Of course, darling." Charlus said hugging his daughter.

"Daddy." Julie laughed.

"That was an amazing catch. It makes me wish that I was young enough to play Quidditch for Gryffindor and kick some Slytherin…." Charlus said.

"Charlus!" Dorea gasped.

"You had your time, Dad." Julie laughed.

"That I did, Julie." Charlus laughed.

"So Daddy, how's work been?" Julie asked.

"It's not getting an easier. There have been disappearances that are worrying the Ministry. I want you to promise me that you'll stay safe." Charlus said.

"Don't worry; the only thing I need protection from is those Black boys." Julie joked.

"I'm being serious, Julie. I don't think I could control myself if something happened to you or your brother." Charlus said.

"I have you, Dad, so I'm always safe." Julie said.

"How I wish that were true, darling." Charlus sighed.

"Can we not stay on this subject?' Dorea asked.

Dorea changed the subject to the OWLs, and was reprimanding Julie for not studying more. Charlus didn't say much, because he knew that both his kids had inherited his trait for not studying and still doing fine in school. They sat there until Charlus and Dorea had to leave. They said their goodbyes and Julie returned to the castle while Charlus and Dorea walked on to Hogsmeade.

On her way to the common room, she spotted James and Remus sneaking about the corridors with the Marauder's Map in hand. Julie had helped them create the map, but seeing as she was a girl she wasn't considered a "marauder," or so Black claimed. Speaking of Black, he was probably with Pettigrew sneaking about the castle under James' Invisibility Cloak. Julie waved her brother over as he reluctantly walked over to her with Remus' convincing.

"Very true, by the way James, mother sends her love"

"Ugh, I forgot they were still here. Was she mad?"

"No, she knew you'd probably be tormenting Lily. And when she says she _sends her love_ she means kissing you, but there is no way I'm ever kissing you. So however you get Mum's love is fine with me, as long as it isn't me. I'm sure Remus would be a good substitute."

"I would never kiss your brother Jules" Remus responded horrified.

"I know Remus. I was only teasing. So where did you send Black and Peter?"

"I believe they set dungbombs up in the fourth floor corridor, so they could make Filch's office Gryffindor colors. No idea how far they actually are in that plan though." Remus answered.

"Pretty good idea, I'm guessing it was your idea, Black would never come up with a brilliant idea... So _Moony_ when do I get my Marauder nickname?" Julie answered.

"Probably never" Remus answered.

Remus knew that Julie knew he was a werewolf, but he didn't know if she knew about the others. He didn't think she did, but with Julie, anything was possible.

_Flashbacks_

_Julie woke up early one day during Christmas break of her second year. She and James had decided to stay at Hogwarts that year. Charlus and Dorea had decided to take a second honeymoon, and Julie and James really didn't want to go along. Julie, Sirius, and James were the only second year Gryffindors to stay for the holidays._

_Julie knew that there was no way that James would be up yet; so she decided to give him a Christmas wake up call. She quietly tiptoed down the girls staircase and then up the boys staircase. When she came to the second year boys' room, she could hear talking._

_ "How do you think Remus is?" James asked._

_ "Why?" Sirius asked._

_ "Do you not remember what last night was?" James asked._

_ "Of course I remember last night." Sirius said._

_ "Then shouldn't you be concerned about him?" James asked._

_ "Why? Ohh his furry little problem!" Sirius remembered._

_ "And Julie says I'm the slow one." James laughed._

"_Shut up, James! As for Remus, I think that he was probably more comfortable transforming in his home surroundings, than in some run-down shack."Sirius said._

"_You're probably right. Sometimes, I just wish there was more I could do though." James said._

"_We could always buy him more chocolate." Sirius suggested._

_James laughed and Julie stood at the door confused. What was wrong with Remus? Transforming? What was last night? Hmmm…The full moon! Remus was a werewolf! Poor Remus, no wonder he didn't think people accepted him. Julie didn't think any less of her friend for it. If anything, it made her respect him more because he was just Remus. James and Sirius never found out that she had been eavesdropping._

… … … … …

_ "How are you feeling, Remus?" Julie asked sitting by his bedside third year._

_ "What do you mean?" Remus asked meekly._

_ "I just wanted to know if you're feeling better than last night." Julie said._

_ "I wasn't ill. I was just visiting my Grandmother…" Remus began._

_ "You know I don't believe it." Julie smiled._

_ "Believe what?" Remus played innocent._

"_I overheard Black and James talking last year, I know about you Remus and your furry little problem. I don't think of you differently, you're just Remus to me." Julie said._

"_Julie…"_

_End Flashbacks_

Julie grinned at Remus, hoping he would give into her demands.

"Come on Remus, please" Julie begged.

"Loser, I'm still here and the answer is no" James said.

"Fine, see if I'll cover for you anymore. Maybe I'll go tip Filch off about Black and Peter." Julie said.

"Julie, you don't understand, it's a guy thing ok? Besides you have Evans, go make up your own nicknames."

"Whatever James, I wouldn't tattle. Even though I would love to see Black in detention until he graduates."

Just then Sirius and Peter showed up.

"What did I hear about me?" Sirius asked.

"She was commenting on how she enjoys seeing you in detention and would like to see so until the day you graduate." James answered.

"Well, it can be arranged for her to join me if she enjoys watching me so much." Sirius answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Black, you disgusting pig, isn't there some girl you're supposed to be snogging right now?" Julie shot back.

"The Marauders always come before girls, you should know that Julie"

"Don't call me Julie, you don't deserve to call me by my name" Julie hissed.

"Hmm. So I can't call you pretty girl, Juju, or Julie, what's left? Love?"

"Ew, you will never ever call me that. How about you call me Potter and I'll call you Black if we must speak to each other. And we don't speak to each other unless we have to!" Julie huffed. She turned to James and asked "Why aren't you guys celebrating in the tower room anyways?"

"Everyone knows that the real party is later _Potter_." Sirius answered for James.

"I know about the real party you jerk-face. I was just wondering why you didn't want to celebrate now and later"

"In case you haven't noticed we are celebrating" Sirius answered.

"Shut up will you? In case _you_ haven't noticed I haven't directed a single question at you, and yet you insist on responding to everything. Grow up won't you and leave me alone!"

Julie marched back to the tower room leaving four boys very dumbstruck.

"Padfoot, I don't get it, why do you insist on making her mad?" Remus asked.

"I don't try to Moony, it just happens. We hate each other. The only thing we have in common besides James is our mutual hatred of each other." Sirius answered.

"I think it's passion. One day they'll realize that the line between love and hate is a thin one, and reality of their love will come crashing down upon them." James said.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of you and Lily?" Peter asked.

"That may happen yet with you and Lily, Prongs, but never, will it happen with your annoying kid sister and I. Never!" Sirius responded.

Sirius marched back to the common room by himself not wanting to participate in the conversation anymore.

"Those two crazy lovebirds" James said.

Remus remained quiet. He was best friends with James and Sirius. He honestly didn't think Sirius had a chance with Julie. Besides, Remus wanted Julie himself. She accepted him so easily. There was no change in their friendship after he had finally admitted what she already knew. If anything it strengthened it, but he would never reveal his feelings for her to Sirius or James.

Time passed and soon it was time for the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors to have their own party. James and Remus cleared the room of anybody under fifth year. The only problem they had was Seth Portchester. He was a fourth year on the Quidditch team, and he wanted to be a part of the celebration, but he was denied his request because James wasn't allowed last year. Julie wasn't allowed last year either, but she could have cared less. Sirius and Peter came back with Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and food from the kitchen. Everyone just kind of stood there, not exactly sure how to start the party.

"I got an idea, how about we start with a game?" a sixth year girl stated.

"Yeah, like what, spin the bottle?" Peter answered.

"How juvenile" Marlene responded.

"How about musical chairs" Lily said.

"Evans, how is that any better?" James argued.

"It is!" Laura answered. "Only, we play it a little differently than the kid version. We need two circles of chairs one for the guys and one for the ladies. We keep going until we have one guy and one girl."

"And then what Bradley?" Bell asked.

"Well, the winners have to kiss." Laura responded.

"I'm liking this idea Bradley, who knew you had it in you!" James said in delight while staring at Lily.

Lily made a gagging noise and joined arms with Julie.

"Wait, what if on the odd chance James and I win?" Julie asked.

"Well, you each pick someone to take your places. You're the only pair that won't have to if you win. Otherwise the winners must kiss!" Laura answered.

"Oh joy, I think I'm going to get out on purpose" Lily whispered to Julie.

True to her word Lily got out the first round of the game. James accused Lily of cheating which caused him to get taken out the next round. The game continued on until finally there were four people left. Julie and Marlene were the girls left in the game. Julie looked at the guys and her eyes spotted that Logan Bell was one of the guys left. She was so excited. She knew that Marlene was going to let her win, so that she could kiss Logan. Logan winked at her and she blushed. Marlene smirked and Julie looked to her. Marlene nodded, which signaled to Julie that she was going to throw the game.

The music for the last round started. Marlene and Julie were skipping around the chair and laughing. Marlene then tripped on purpose causing her to land in the arms of Remington King, whom Marlene had a crush on. The music stopped leaving Julie free to sit in the chair. Julie sat in the chair with its back facing Logan's chair. Just then the tower room got very quiet. She heard a lot of gasps. Julie wondered what they were gasping about. She turned around very slowly to find that Logan wasn't in the guy's chair. Sitting in the guy's chair was none other than Sirius Black!

Julie's eyes widened, when it struck her that she would have to kiss Black. Black looked back at her in shock. Julie looked to James who had a smirk across his face. Logan looked at Sirius angrily.

"Look, this is just some stupid game, those two don't have to kiss" Logan said.

"Yeah, I definitely agree with Bell on this one" Black said.

"Oh no you don't, the rules, which we all agreed upon said that the winners must kiss, unless it was me and Julie together. There was never a rule made about Julie and Sirius." James answered. "So then Sirius and Julie must kiss, and on the lips. No pecking, an actual kiss."

Julie looked furious. She was furious, with her brother and with Black. She was mad at her brother for trying to force her to kiss an idiot and with Black for ruining her moment with Logan. She wanted to cry, she was going to have her first kiss with Black. Never in her life did she imagine that he would be her first kiss would be with him, a womanizing pig. She always imagined being in love when she received her first kiss. But Julie was too stubborn to admit defeat. She stood up and made her way to the middle of the room with her head held high. She looked to Lily who was mouthing sorry to her. She stopped and folded her arms waiting for Black to come.

"Are you coming or not you flobberworm?" Julie hissed.

"Bloody hell" Sirius responded and walked up to Julie.

He leaned in to kiss her before she stopped him.

"Listen to me Black, and you listen good. If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth, I swear I will hex you so bad that you will never be able to have children and you will go crying home to your Mum.." Julie stated.

Sirius just nodded. He hated that all the upperclassmen Gryffindors had to watch this. He had imagined this moment many times before. Except in his dream Julie threw herself at him, and there was never anyone else there for the special moment. Sirius was at least six inches taller than Julie, so he bent down to Julie's face and Julie balanced her hands on his arms. She got up on her tippy toes trying to reach his lips. Their lips met. Julie was surprised at how good the kiss felt. It was gentle and sweet. She felt like she wanted to melt. Sirius felt the same. He was gentle with her, but he felt a passion building up inside him. He went to move his arms around Julie's waist when she broke her lips away, and pushed herself away from Sirius. The common room was exploding with cheers. The cheers were so loud that McGonagall came into the room. Sirius stared at Julie. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew that would never happen.

"Looks like all your dreams have come true Black, you finally got your kiss, and my first kiss had to be you."

Julie wasn't in the mood to party any more. Logan Bell tried to talk to her, but she claimed she was too tired and grabbed Lily's arm and went to their room. McGonagall was trying to break up the party but Sirius just stared at Julie as she made her way up the stairs. He felt kind of bad that her first kiss was with someone that she hadn't wanted to kiss, but he was also glad that he got to be her first kiss. Sirius smiled and headed up to his room, leaving the other Marauders downstairs wanting answers.

The other Marauders quickly followed Sirius, wanting to know what was going through his head. James quickly barged through the door.

"So, Padfoot, was it like you dreamed it to be?" James smirked.

"Prongs, she's going to kill me!" Sirius said.

"Na, she'll probably just try to forget it ever happened." James smiled.

"Well, for being her first kiss, she is fairly decent." Sirius said.

"Ew, I don't need to hear this." James said.

"Well, it's your own bloody fault for making us do it." Sirius said.

"Don't phrase it that way!" James yelled.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled.

"Can we not talk about snogging Julie?" Peter asked.

"I second the motion." Remus said wearily.

"I'll go for that." Sirius said.

"Well obviously I don't want to talk about snogging and my sister in the same sentence!" James said.

"So…what's the next big prank?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James grinned widely. The Marauder's talked about their prank until they grew tired. They then went to sleep, fully intending to carry out the prank the next day.


End file.
